


Resistance is Futile

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/M, Gen, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: We are the Borg. Resistance is Futile.Count Dooku has been recently captured after the failure of Akk 593. Unbeknownst to the crew of The Negotiator, Darth Sidious has sent them into a Borg ambush to eliminate his now expendable apprentice along with Obi-wan Kenobi and Jocasta Nu.
Relationships: Doocasta - Relationship, Dooku/Jocasta Nu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> An Alternate Universe crossover with Star Trek that started in the New SW Canon discord server. 
> 
> The Borg had invaded and Mandalore was the first system to fall. This happened during Qui-Gon and Obi-wan's mission to Mandalore. Obi-wan is captured and assimilated and years later is liberated. The Republic has managed to keep the assimilated system in quarantine but with the breakout of the Clone Wars, the Borg have managed to expand beyond the system and begun to threaten everything and everyone.
> 
> This is set near the beginning of the Clone War. Dooku was charged to let Akk 593 to fall to the Borg but he chose instead to help the Republic fend them off, seeing the Borg as too great of a threat to allow free reign. It pissed off Sidious and using Jocasta Nu, sent The Negotiator on a collision course with the Borg through contested territory.

_"Fire! Fire!"_

_"Breach in sector 05!"_

_"Contact! Borg spotted on the lower decks!"_

_"Arrrgggh!"_

_"Fall back! Fall back!"_

_"Blast doors aren't holding! Oh Force, they're com..."_

He listened quietly to the Republic chatter over the comm unit of his stolen armband. He felt the deaths of the clone troopers, the Borg, the Jedi. He had warned them not to travel through this region of space but they did not listen and now paid the price.

"Turn that off," his unwilling companion demanded and he obliged somewhat.

Turning the comm unit down just enough to let him still hear what was happening, but not loud enough to irritate her further, Dooku turned to face her, "I had warned them. I had warned the Council many years ago. But do any of them listen?"

He scoffs and returns his attention back to where they were going. The Borg hadn't reached down toward the detention center yet but he wasn't going to wait around for them to do so. Thankfully his companion had the sense to set him free the moment the Republic cruiser encountered a Borg ship.

"The Borg were not suppose to be in this region," she argues and he had to give Jocasta some credit. Although she was an archivist at the start of the war, she had become invaluable in gathering information from the Intel the Republic acquired. She would have known if the hyperspace route was safe or not.

So the fault had to lie with the Republic intelligence agencies.

But he knew the truth. He knew that his master had purposely kept vital information from this ship in order to steer them on a direct course toward the Borg. Sidious had wanted him dead after his failure at Akk 593, a mission he had been dead set against from the beginning and had set into motion the desperate conflict they all were now embroiled in.

"That is what you were led to believe." Dooku paused at a junction and carefully peered around the corner. The corridor was clear and the chatter on his comm unit was mostly static now. "And you weren't suppose to be on this ship either. What *are* you doing here?"

He felt her against his side then and he glanced down at Jocasta. She was listening to the static comm unit, worry creasing her brow. "Nevermind that. We need to find the others..."

"And do what exactly? This ship is lost. The Borg will overrun it soon if they haven't already." He felt Jocasta place a hand on his arm and squeeze gently. She knew how much he hated these abominations and what they had done to one of his own lineage. "No. Our best chance is to reach one of the emergency hangers and take a fast ship. With any luck, the Borg will be too busy assimilating the surviving clones."

"Our survival chance will be greater with numbers," she pointed out before stepping around Dooku to start down the empty corridor. Dooku scowled at her back before following after her, muttering under his breath something derogatory about Jedi. "I am going to pretend I did not hear that."

"Fine by me."

They traveled in silence with Dooku changing frequencies to try and see if any of the Republic forces were still communicating, but all he found was more static. They came to the conclusion that the Borg had jammed communications somehow in order to further divide the ship's forces. It did not bode well for the defenders.

When they reached the next level above the detention center, that is when they heard them. At first it sounded like droids and Jocasta had suggested they commandeer an astromech unit to help them navigate the ship more swiftly, but Dooku had pulled her out of the corridor and into a side room when he realized the artificial sounds were not droids.

It was only a pair of Borg. Probably on patrol in search of more resistance or worse heading for the detention center to assimilate stranded prisoners. He was grateful he was no longer down there or his fate would have been worse than the death his master had orchestrated him for.

The Borg passed by where they were hiding and they had a clear view of the things as they did. They resembled the old Mandalorians, mostly in some of the armor plating they wore and the face plate shaped like the familiar t-visor helmets. There is where the resemblance ended and the collective artificial intelligence began. What was not armor plating, were cybernetics and organic material. From an outside observers perspective, the things looked like a backyard mechanic had tried to build a droid from organic body parts and junkyard mechanical pieces.

Except the Borg were no droids.

Cyborgs.

Mandalorian humans who had fallen victim to to what the Jedi believe was a complex artificial intelligence. The infection rate had exponentially grew and before anyone realized it, Mandalore and her people were lost and a new sentient species rose out of the ashes. Now that collective of junkyard parts and beskar armor had been unleashed upon the galaxy.

"Fascinating creatures," he heard Jocasta whisper next to him.

"Please don't make me go and fetch you one to study," he jested and he can sense her mirth.

"I just might if you keep up with the sour mood."

"Well in that case... Kriff!" A cybernetic arm suddenly appeared through the partially open door, followed by a second arm as the Borg that heard them whispering tried to pry the door apart. "Get back!" He pushes back against Jocasta with one hand as he retreats from the doorway.

The Borg managed to force its way inside but did not get the chance to step further in as blue lightning crackled through the air and fried its circuitry. The thing jerked and seized as every system, both organic and inorganic, shut down and smoked. It fell over with a loud thud.

"You can study that one, my dear," Dooku quipped and nudged it with a foot. The thing didn't move and he was certain it was dead.

"No thank you."

He looked up from the dead Borg at the sound of a second one approaching. Raising his hand a second time, he unleashed another volley of Force Lightning into the new Borg. Like the first it fell under the powerful onslaught. By then it was apparent that more were on their way.

"We need to get out of here."

"You will have no argument from me."

Dooku tried to approach the door but a third and fourth Borg blocked the only exit out. He once more unleashed more lightning at them but the energy was simply absorbed by some kind of personal shielding. He tried again and his attack had no effect. "They've adapted to my power."

"Then take this." Jocasta grabbed his hand and shoved her lightsaber into it. "You're better with this than I am."

He gave her a grateful look and ignited the blue blade in front of him. The familiar color gave him flashbacks to a time when he had once wielded a similar color blade. He pushed back the unbidden memories, finding them a distraction he could not afford right now.

Swiftly he lunged at the nearest Borg, his blade easily sinking into the flesh between the beskar plates. He sliced laterally, bisecting the monstrosity. With a gesture of his free hand, he used the Force to send the two halves into the fourth Borg. It stumbled back and into the wall and Dooku took the opportunity for them to escape, "Go! Quickly while its down!"

Jocasta ran ahead and out into the corridor and he followed, his lightsaber slashing down to behead the fallen Borg as he passed.

The corridor was empty for the moment but they both knew that the respite would only be temporary. Their position was no doubt sent back to the rest of the collective that was aboard the ship and more drones would be on their way soon. To remain where they were would be folly and end in their deaths or worse.

Dooku led the way down the corridor, blue lightsaber held in front of him in the traditional Makashi en garde, wary of the junctions and turns as they approached them. They were halfway down a maintenance corridor when the comm unit on Dooku's armband awoke with something other than static.

_"This is General Obi-wan Kenobi to any remaining forces. We are abandoning ship. Do not use the escape pods, there will be no rescue coming and they will only be a death trap. If you can reach the emergency hanger, we have a ship. We will hold out for as long as we can for you. May the Force be with you."_

"He must have set the self destruct," Dooku surmised, staring at the comm unit thoughtfully. "Do you know where the emergency hanger is?"

Jocasta shook her head, "No. But if we can find some troopers, they will."

"Finding them shall not be a problem then." Without another word, he raised the lightsaber and sent it to the ceiling. The blade slowly sliced through the durasteel deck, creating a molten circle. As Dooku worked to cut a hole to the next floor, he could hear the cybernetic clank of more Borgs approaching.

He dared to steal a glance down the corridor as several lumbered their way toward the Jedi and the Sith. "Jo..."

"Say no more, dear." Jocasta stepped in front of him and into a battle stance. Her hands gestured in a weaving dance before thrusting outward together. A telekinetic wave rushed down the corridor toward the Borg and slamming into the cybernetic creatures with enough force to knock them off their feet.

"Well done," he praised, pride in his voice. "Almost done."

"Good, because they're getting back up."

"They should have stayed down then." There was a metallic screech and a clang as the piece of durasteel he had cut out came apart from the ceiling. It suddenly shot forward with a gesture of his hand and crashed into the group of Borg. He didn't wait to see if the things survived being turned into flatcakes, his attention was already on the blaster fire he can hear above him. "I do believe I found some clonetroopers."

"So it would seem." Jocasta didn't waste any time and shot up through the hole and he followed after her.

It was chaos on the upper floor. The clonetroopers they had heard were retreating down the corridor a few feet at a time. What they were shooting at were more Borg than either of them had seen thus far and these were firing back with some kind of arm blaster.

Immediately Dooku was deflecting blaster bolts from the clones. A few of them had perceived him a threat the moment they had identified him. He redirected the shots into the walls as best he could, and under different circumstances he would have sent them back at the clones. He would have rather sent the shots into the drones but the angle was all wrong.

"Jo! Get them to stop firing on us!" Dooku demanded, side stepping a shot that would have taken his head if he had been slower.

With no lightsaber and the noise of the fight too loud to communicate properly, the aged Jedi archivist did the only thing she could. She stepped between Dooku and the clones and shoved with the Force to push them back without actually toppling them from their feet. Next she stepped around her companion to do the same to the Borg advancing on their position, sending the drones tumbling and buying everyone time.

"Come on," she tugged on his cloak and started running toward the clones. Dooku followed behind her, his bladework focusing on the shots coming from the Borg that righted themselves. When they reached the clones, she immediately took charge, "Which of you is in charge?"

"I am, General!" a clone captain called from a few paces away. His helmet was off and there was dry blood from a head wound he had received some time ago in the battle. "The Borg have taken the upper levels and the main hanger. General Kenobi has secured the emergency hanger and is waiting for stragglers. We were on our way when we ran into this group."

"Is there another way around?" Dooku inquired and the clone captain hesitated in answering.

"It is alright. He is with us against the Borg," the Jedi Master reassured him.

The clone was still unsure but nodded in acknowledgement before firing his twin blasters at the drones. "There is another corridor we can take. We were retreating in that direction when you two appeared."

"Lead the way, Captain. We'll provide cover. Dooku." Dooku raised an eyebrow at Jocasta but he said nothing as she returned to his side, expecting him to assist her in holding back the Borg so the clones could safely retreat down the corridor.

When most of them were out of earshot, "We only need the captain to find the hanger," he tried to reason with her. He should have known it would be pointless to ask her to sacrifice the other clones just so they could save themselves.

As her hands moved and waves of kinetic energy shoved and tossed Borg back, Jocasta brow furrowed as she returned the conversation, "Should I bother asking why you would think I would be alright with that?"

He raised a hand and enclosed it into a fist, lifting a drone into the air and crushing its neck. He tossed the dead drone back into the others and he growled in frustration as it seemed to have little affect on slowing their advancement. "It was merely a suggestion, one I did not expect you to oblige anyway."

"I know you can be pragmatic and the Darkside takes that to the extreme, but..." she trailed off when her last shove had no effect on the drones. "That's impossible."

"They've adapted to the Force? How?!?" Dooku reached out to lift another drone but it did not rise from the floor like he expected. He could see he was affecting the creature but it just would not move. "Magnetized?"

"General!" the clone captain shouted for them. "Come on! We'll cover you!" Blaster fire soon rained around them as he and two other clones unleashed their weapons.

Dooku tried one more time to telekinetically shove the Borg away but magnetized adaptation kept the drones firmly upright and advancing. He growled in frustration and turned with a flourish of his cloak, Jocasta hurrying alongside him.

"Your weapons have no affect on them, Captain," Jocasta rhetorically stated. "No more than the Force seems to have now."

"I take it that isn't good news, ma'am?"

"No," Dooku replied darkly. "They have resisted my most powerful attack and now telekinesis as well."

"They somehow have magnetized their footing to prevent themselves from being shoved," Jocasta explained while they hurried along the corridor with the rest of the clones. They had taken a left down a junction and were looping around the corridor the drones were down. "I imagine the ability would work on a less metallic surface."

"Unfortunately we cannot always fight our battles on dirt or wood," Dooku pointed out sarcastically. Jocasta gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "Every boarding will be a lost cause if the Jedi cannot affect them."

"It doesn't matter anyway," the captain added grimly. "The General is right. Our blaster fire no longer seems to have any affect on them. Small incendiary devices still seem to have some impact on them though but we're limited on dets."

They traveled in silence for a few minutes, cautiously traversing the corridors for more drones. Dooku became wary of the lack of Borg down the path they were on. He expected the drones to have intercepted the communication from Kenobi and locate the emergency hanger to prevent anyone else from escaping.

Yet the only thing they came across was more clones.

"Odd that we have not encountered any more Borg," he brought up his concern, Jocasta's lightsaber ignited in his hand at the ready.

"Maybe they've decided something else is more important?" the captain suggested as they reached the blast door that would take them to the emergency hanger.

"That is what concerns me," Dooku replied. He held up the lightsaber in a Soreso defensive position and nodded to the clone to open the blast door. He could sense the fear and concern of Kenobi and his clonetroopers on the other side, and the threat of the Borg that were there. But the numbers he sensed wasn't what he was expecting.

The doors opened with a metallic hiss, revealing the firefight on the other side. Obi-wan Kenobi stood in front of his troops who were barricaded behind haphazardly fallen supply crates. Behind them was an attack shuttle that they were defending. The vessel was active and clearly ready to launch but because Kenobi had promised to hold out for stragglers for as long as possible, there it remained until he gave the command to retreat.

"Come on, brothers! Lets redirect some of that fire off the General and get aboard that shuttle!" the captain shouted and the clones rushed into the hanger, blasters firing amid battle cries.

"Clones," Dooku said exasperatedly.

"You have to give them some credit for their youthful enthusiasm. It almost reminds me of a certain young man I use to know." He frowned at the amused tone Jocasta held and gave a heavy, resigning sigh. Without another word, he ran with her and the clones for the attack shuttle, the hope of getting off this doomed vessel spurring them on.

A hope that was soon dashed as the Borg end game was revealed.

To everybody's surprise, more drones began to materialize out of thin air. At first, Dooku thought they had simply been cloaked but as he stretched his senses out into the Force, he realized that they had not existed before where they now stood. The clones that had rushed ahead, ran into the new drones and stood no chance as the monstrosities reached out and grabbed them.

"No!" Jocasta cried in despair as tendrils shot out from the Borg' arms and into the unprotected necks of the clonetroopers.

Dooku lunged forward to slice at a pair of tendrils that embedded themselves into the clone captain's own neck, severing them from the clone but he knew it was too late. He could sense the terrified pain as the nanobots worked to assert the collective's control over him.

"There is no death," he told the clone just before he pierced the man's heart with the blade. "Only the Force." He pursed his lips and spun around, searching for his former lover and taking the head of the drone that had killed the captain. "Jo?"

"Here!" She was knelt beside another clone who had been infected, a drone lay prone and dead beside her with an army knife embedded in its skull. His helmet was off and Dooku could see the first signs of cybernetics implanting themselves on his neck and lower jaw. "I'm so sorry."

"It's... been an honor, ma'am," the trooper replied, a hand searching for his rifle. She helped him recover it and Dooku reached down to pull her away from the dying trooper.

"There is no hope for these men," he tries to tell her. "Leave them and get to the shuttle. I'll cut a path for you."

"What about you?" she looks up at him, the fear evident in her eyes despite the picture perfect calm she expressed.

"I will be right behind you," he promised her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "Go!" he shoved her toward the defenders and the shuttle before turning her weapon on the nearest drone that threatened her.

He drew upon the Force to guide his strikes, seeking vulnerabilities in the Borg defenses all the while slowly retreating back toward the shuttle and making sure none of the drones got near the one woman he ever truly cared about. Blue light twirled and twisted in front of him, limbs fell and heads rolled but the Borg kept advancing in his direction.

He could not be touched.

Until his lightsaber met resistance.

Dooku's eyes widened as he stared in shock, his blade crackling against the personal shielding of the drone he had struck. "No, no no! This is not fair!" he shouted and opted to punch the drone away from him. It staggered back and he cursed under his breath at the stinging pain in his knuckles.

He did not wait for the drone to return the favor and immediately turned to run for the shuttle. He could see Jocasta with Kenobi and the remaining clonetroopers. She had made it to the shuttle and the defenders were falling back inside, clearly abandoning the defense on Kenobi's orders.

"Hurry, Dooku!" Kenobi shouted to him and the former Jedi felt something tug inside him over the fact that his grandpadawan was not willing to leave him behind despite being a known Sith Lord and Republic traitor.

A drone stepped in his way and he tried to shove it aside with the Force but it did not budge. He then tried to dodge its grip, only to be deflected into another drone. This one managed to latch onto his cloak and cause him to stumble. Dooku lashed out with the lightsaber, the magnetically sealed plasma blade bounced off the energy shield and sent his arm wide.

The drone that had grabbed his cloak reached for his sword arm and latched onto the wrist. He cried out as he felt the bones be squeezed painfully to the point of being nearly crushed under the super-human strength of the cyborg.

"Dooku!" he heard Jocasta shout his name as he collapsed to his knees, his free hand gripping the drone's hand to try and free himself. The lightsaber fell from his grip as he lost feeling in his hand, the azure blade shutting down without the pressure of a grip to keep it on.

His eyes widened in terror as the drone raised it's other arm and tendrils shot forward into his neck. The sensation of nanobots entering his bloodstream and body was a peculiar one. It felt similar to when a limb had its circulation restored, painful but not nearly as much as he would have expected. At least until the nanobots began creating implants inside his skull.

The pain was enough to drive him to desperation and he reached out into the Force and grabbed anything and everything he could from the hanger. Crates and debris from the battle rose up from the ground as he screamed in terrified anger. The bodies of downed clones and Borg joined the storm that swirled around him and the Borg that surrounded him. Paneling from the floor and walls ripped off and joined the cloud of deadly projectiles.

"Adapt to this!" he growled and threw the storm at the Borg all around him. The cyborgs had no chance against it as they were tossed aside or impaled by the sharper debris.

He collapsed forward in exhaustion and pain. He can feel the nanobots quickly building more implants inside him. He needed to slow the assimilation down somehow. Slow it long enough to get medical help. But to do that he needed to get to his feet and reach the shuttle.

Dooku struggled to his feet and stumbled at first as he turned toward the attack shuttle. But when he lifted his head to see, dread filled his soul at the sight of the shuttle taking off and the loading ramp rising. He could see Jocasta staring at him in shocked grief, her hands covering her lips and tears welling in her eyes.

Kenobi stood beside her, an arm draped around her shoulder in comfort or support, Dooku could not tell. His grandpadawan stared back with a regretful sadness that made him realize that he was being left behind. The former Jedi forced himself to his feet and half-ran, half-stumbled after the leaving shuttle.

"No! Kenobi! Jocasta!" he reached out with a hand, an implant growing on the back of it as he does. He collapses to his knees as the ramp closes on them and the shuttle turns away to fly through the shielded bay door. He wants to be angry at them for leaving him behind but he understands their reasoning.

To take him aboard would doom them all.

He closed his eyes and reached out for the fallen lightsaber, taking comfort in the familiar warmth of Jocasta's weapon. 'We are the Borg,' he suddenly heard as the cortical implant finished forming in his head. "Resistance is futile.'

"There is no emotion, there is peace," he began to recite, ignoring the hive mind of the collective. He adjusted the lightsaber in his palms.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." The surviving Borg marched toward him.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony," he choked on the mantra, surprising himself that he would fall back onto the old Jedi Code in his final moments.

"There is no death, only the Force," he said as he ignited the blade into his stomach. "The Force shall free me." Dooku opened his eyes and stared in pained defiance at the monsters that destroyed so many lives before taking his.

He slumped forward as they reached him, the lightsaber falling from his grip once more as they took him by the shoulders and arms, lifting him. 'Death is a construct that can be defeated,' the collective declared.

"No," he breathed raggedly, realizing too late that they would deny him a honorable death. "No..."

**Author's Note:**

> There are more snippets to this AU which I will add shortly. If there is anything you want to see from this, let me know in the comments.


End file.
